Peninsula
Unlocked after exploring Swamp. |Time to search = 15min|Progression Bar = |Food Cost = |inhabitants = Boar, Sea Urchins|Locations = None}} Walkthrough Fight Boar * In the distance you hear low grunting. What is that? What is making that noise? * Wait * The grunts come closer. You think you can guess what is making them. You prepare your weapons. * Wait * You now see a dot in the distance. It's getting bigger. You give your weapons a short spin through the air. * Wait * The dot is getting its first features. You see sharp tusks, ready to crush whatever stands in their way. * You get ready for a collision. * Boom -> Initiates a fight. (HP: 2.1k; ATK: 13; rate: 6/10) * The boar is dead. It had rabies, so the meat is useless. * Okay * The battle did however teach you some new fighting techniques. * Survivors get +2 . * Great Dream * You wake up from a dream again. The only difference this time...it was a nightmare! With your past experience with dreams on this island, do you dare recalling this one? # Forget #* You don't want to make your nightmares reality. You try to forget what you dreamed. #* Good -> Nothing happens # Remember #* You try to remember the nightmare. You were being hunted by someone or something. An evil thing, a monster. #* on #* A terrible fear grips you as you try to recall the thing chasing you. The image is dark mess, but you can tell is was no ordinary animal. You remember one feature though, a sound: a creepy clicking sound. #* Continue #* You fled into a room of reflecting light. And there was something else, far away, a door enveloped by a yellow haze. #* on #* The room was a dead end. There was no escape. You felt hear arising. You drown in a river of fire. Then you woke up. But it was just a dream. You hope. #* Continue #* You look around, scared. Have you made your nightmare a reality? Nothing attacks you. Maybe it was really just a dream. Or a premonition of things to come? #* knows -> Nothing happens? Pond * You find a curious pond of water. You remember throwing coins into wishing wells back home. Maybe this pond also grant wishes. # Throw #* You throw in a stone. The water ripples a bit more, but that's about it. x 5 #* Hmm Maybe it only works with more valuable things. You could try to throw gems... #* Stop #* You snap out of your gambling rush and manage to save your gem fortune for something more useful. That was close. #* Phew # alone #* You don't believe in this superstition and leave the pond alone. #* Okay Fighting Sea Urchins * A regular swim session turns into a nightmare when you find out that sea urchins have occupied the sea floor. * Claim the sea back from the sea urchins. ( 1.2k hp?; 7 attack?) * Fight * The sea urchin is no more. * In its belly you find 2 . * You get +2 . * Okay Coast Fish * After foraging Coast fish * this time the fishing net caught a patch of seaweed. * EXAMINE: it's all slimy and revolting but you go the extra mile and examine it thoroughly. Your hard work pays off. you get + 20 * AWAY: angry with your catch, you throw the weed away. End Random events * While exploring, a survivor pushes aside some tree branches. When released, they hit the next explorer right in the face. A survivor gets -20 * A survivor trips over a concealed tree root and twist an ankle. A survivor gets -20 Forage-Able Items Fights Special Parts Category:Locations